


Шрамы

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: G, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Они застряли в ветхой хижине посреди леса во время грозы. Звучит как начало какой-нибудь страшилки или сказки, но, увы, это их жизнь.





	Шрамы

Они застряли в ветхой хижине посреди леса во время грозы. Звучит как начало какой-нибудь страшилки или сказки, но, увы, это их жизнь. В сложившейся ситуации Тодд видел только один плюс – Дирк успел позвонить Фаре и сообщить, где они примерно находятся, до того, как сеть вырубилась из-за помех. Так что был небольшой шанс, что их найдут. Когда-нибудь.

– Можно посмотреть на все с другой стороны, – попытался улыбнуться мокрый насквозь холистический детектив. – Тут есть печка и сухие дрова, а значит, мы не умрем от холода.

– Конечно, не умрем, – проворчал Тодд, ощущая, как потоки воды стекают с одежды. – Раньше мы утонем.

За его спиной вспыхнула яркая молния, на мгновение осветившая сумрачный лес, после чего раздался оглушительный раскат грома. Тодд поспешно втолкнул Дирка внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Даже такая хлипкая преграда между ними и стихией немного успокаивала.

Они тут же начали осматриваться вокруг. Хижина оказалась поистине крошечной: одна комната, в которой они находились, и небольшая кладовка-чулан, где обнаружилась огромная канистра воды и полка странных консервов без этикеток. Дирк был воодушевлен и настроен крайне оптимистично. Тодд буркнул что-то по поводу срока годности и отравления, потом забрал большое стеганое одеяло, обнаружившееся в полупустом сундуке с тряпьем, и пошел к печке, чтобы попробовать разжечь огонь.

С восьмой попытки печка поддалась, дрова начали медленно тлеть, а Тодд облегченно вздохнул. Погреться у огня – это именно то, что нужно в ненастный осенний день. Дирк, шуршащий где-то в другом конце хижины, подошел поближе и, улыбнувшись, уселся на пол прямо рядом с камином. Тодд смерил его скептическим взглядом, а потом посмотрел на мокрые следы, которые оставлял за собой на старом деревянном полу холистический детектив.

– Думаю, что стоит снять мокрую одежду и повесить на стул. Так есть хоть какой-то шанс, что она подсохнет, – со вздохом сказал Тодд и начал стягивать с себя куртку. – Будем надеяться, что это старое одеяло не безнадежно пропахло нафталином и в него можно будет завернуться.

Дирк наклонился к лежащему рядом одеялу и втянул носом воздух, потом потер подбородок, как бы раздумывая над чем-то важным.

– Вполне сносный запах, – наконец заключил он и попытался, не вставая, снять зеленую кожаную куртку. Когда куртка застряла на полпути, Дирк смешно задергал руками, пытаясь скинуть мокрую одежду, но у него ожидаемо ничего не получилось. 

Тодд несколько секунд понаблюдал за этой неравной борьбой и, в конце концов сжалившись, одним резким движением стянул куртку, вывернув ее наизнанку.

– Хэй, осторожней, – тут же возмутился Дирк. – Это моя любимая куртка.

– Они все у тебя любимые, – пожал плечами Тодд и повесил куртку на спинку единственного стула рядом со своей, затем легко стянул футболку и принялся за ремень. Дирк копошился на полу, почему-то сначала снимая галстук, а потом стягивая штаны.

Огонь в печке уже разгорелся, в помещении стало немного светлее и даже как-то уютней. За окном по-прежнему бушевала гроза, дождь нещадно лупил по крыше. Тодд в очередной раз порадовался, что они случайно наткнулись на эту хижину. А может и не случайно, если учесть, как упорно Дирк пробирался вперед сквозь ветки деревьев и потоки дождя, пока они не вышли на небольшую поляну.

– Знатно грохочет, – протянул Дирк, замерев и прислушавшись.

– Да уж, – кивнул Тодд. Он успел стянуть холодные, мокрые джинсы и устроить их на сиденье стула так, чтобы не задеть брюки Дирка, потом накинул на плечи край одеяла и уселся на пол рядом с печкой.

– Ты когда-нибудь снимешь свою рубашку? – недовольно произнес Броцман, продолжая придерживать противоположный край одеяла, который предназначался для холистического детектива. С краев рубашки на пол уже натекла изрядная лужица.

– Извини, задумался о грозе, – широко улыбнулся Дирк и проворно расстегнул последнюю пуговицу. Тодд, нахмурившись, наблюдал за его манипуляциями. Полупрозрачная мокрая ткань рубашки медленно сползла с плеч и смачно плюхнулась на пол. В отсветах огня на светлой коже Дирка как-то отчетливо выделялись два шрама на правом плече.

– Это от стрел? – неожиданно для себя спросил Тодд, не отводя взгляда от двух почти симметричных рубцов.

– Где? – повернул голову Дирк и проследил за его взглядом. – Ах, это. Да, это от стрел, – и небрежно кинул рубашку на стул поверх своей куртки. Тодд проследил за его движением, скользнув глазами по спине, отмечая тонкий шрам, который тянулся от левой лопатки и вдоль всего позвоночника.

– А вот этот откуда? – снова спросил Тодд. Странное дело, но именно сейчас, когда они сидели так близко при плохом освещении в пространстве маленькой хижины, разглядывать Дирка и задавать подобные вопросы не казалось чем-то неправильным или нетактичным.

– Какой? – заозирался холистический детектив, пытаясь посмотреть на собственную спину, но, естественно, безуспешно. Тодд протянул руку и, едва касаясь прохладной гладкой кожи, провел линию указательным пальцем около позвоночника.

– Вот этот, – Тодд снова спрятал руку под одеяло.

– Не поверишь, – Дирк улыбнулся и чуть подвигал плечами, будто разминая их. – Но это от копья. Оно пролетело прямо надо мной, задев спину и кончик уха. Если бы я не пригнулся завязать шнурок, то, скорее всего, пробило бы мне грудь, а может и голову.

– Почему же не поверю? – усмехнулся Тодд. – Ты всегда умудряешься попадать под нестандартные виды оружия: стрелы, копья.

– Не только под нестандартные, – обиженно протянул Дирк и повернулся к Тодду, указывая на короткий толстый шрам под четвертым ребром. – Это, например, от ножа. Вполне традиционное оружие.

Тодд вздрогнул, прикидывая, как глубоко должно было войти лезвие, чтобы остался такой след.

– Тебе что, пробили легкое? – понизив голос, спросил Тодд. Дирк поморщился и потер бок, словно пытаясь стереть шрам.

– Что-то типа того…

– Боже, – непроизвольно выдохнул Тодд. – Ты всегда подставляешься?

– Само так выходит, – буркнул Дирк.

– И часто оно так выходит? – вкрадчиво произнес Тодд, сверля друга тяжелым обеспокоенным взглядом. Ранения и травмы были регулярной повесткой дня в холистическом агентстве, правда ничего серьезней стрел пока с ними не случалось.

– Время от времени, – с неохотой признался Дирк. Он быстро скользнул ладонью к бедру, прикрывая что-то. На лице его крупными буквами можно было прочесть сожаление о том, что ему все-таки удалось стянуть мокрые штаны.

– Еще один нож? – притворно насмешливо сказал Тодд, хотя на самом деле ему больше хотелось сказать: “Чувак, какого черта? Ты совсем себя не бережешь? А если в следующий раз тебе не отделаться шрамом?”. От этих мыслей стало как-то жутко, в груди неприятно заныло.

– Пуля, – негромко отозвался Дирк. – Прошла навылет. Ничего серьезного, – делано отмахнулся и накинул себе на плечи свободный край одеяла.

– А это что? – Тодд ловко ухватил запястье холистического детектива и притянул к себе. Чуть выше локтевого сгиба, красовался странной полукруглой формы шрам.

– Старое дело, – попытался отмахнуться Дирк, Тодд выжидающе приподнял брови, показывая всем своим видом, что ему нужно более подробное объяснение. – Меня пытались принести в жертву какие-то сумасшедшие оккультисты, которые поклонялись не то пчелиной матке, не то кукурузе. Почему-то считалось, что убивать жертву нужно серпом, – Дирк чуть склонил голову к плечу, нахмурившись. – Хотя если они использовали серп, то логичней предположить, что поклонялись все-таки кукурузе.

– Безумие какое-то, – пробормотал Тодд, переводя взгляд со шрама на руке на следы от стрел на плече, потом к груди, затем к бедру и обратно. – Сколько их у тебя?

– Чего? – не понял Дирк, удивленно захлопав глазами. В отсветах огня он казался очень бледным и растерянным, как заблудившийся в лесу ребенок.

– Шрамов.

– Никогда не считал. Но могу попробовать, – внезапно загорелся Дирк и начала перечислять. – Два от стрел лысых придурков, от ножа в переулке… раз, два, три, четыре, пять пулевых, плюс дурацкое копье, еще более дурацкий серп, от разбитой бутылки… К слову, никогда не дерись в баре. Ни-ког-да. Так, на чем я остановился? Ах да, бутылка. Потом неудачный бросок камня. Вроде и содрал только кожу на виске, а шрам остался. Обидно как-то, – Дирк постучал пальцем по левому виску, прикрытому волосами. – Есть прокол от рапиры. Престранная была история. Из того же расследования скользящий порез от меча. Всякие мелкие порезы в расчет не беру. О, был случай с канцелярским ножом. Пришлось зашивать ладонь. Почти уверен, что на ступне есть шрам от гвоздя. Это дело даже вспоминать не хочу, – Дирк вздрогнул и скривился от отвращения. – Потом остался след от удаления аппендицита. Тодд, а ожоги будем считать? От них тоже шрамы остаются, – Дирк вопросительно посмотрел на Тодда и приподнял локоть, где действительно красовалась очередная отметина.

– Хватит, пожалуй, – прошептал Тодд, понимая, что если Дирк скажет еще хоть слово, то он за себя не ручается. Глаза предательски щипало. Мысли путанным клубком теснились в голове. Воображение услужливо предоставляло вариации картин на тему “раненый Дирк, и как ужасно это выглядит со стороны”. Тодд видел только парочку подобных экспозиций, но ему хватило. Воспоминание о бредящем, бледном холистическом детективе, который пытается зажимать свою рану, а кровь все течет и течет сквозь пальцы, до сих пор приходит к Тодду в ночных кошмарах. И он был готов отдать и сделать что угодно, только бы эта коллекция не пополнилась новым воспоминанием.

– Тодд, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно позвал Дирк, мягко прикасаясь к плечу друга и заглядывая в глаза. – Земля вызывает Тодда. Прием.

– Да… Я… Все в порядке, – Тодд сфокусировал взгляд на знакомом лице, которое маячило прямо перед ним. Он протянул руку и мягко коснулся виска, где должен был находиться шрам от камня, потом широким, быстрым движением сильнее запахнул одеяло, укутывая Дирка, защищая его. Еще секунду помедлил и, наконец, решившись, притянул Дирка к себе, крепко обнимая.

Холистический детектив удивленно пискнул и сначала попытался отстраниться, но Тодд держал крепко и отпускать не собирался. Наконец, Дирк, поняв, что так легко выбраться ему не удастся, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и опустил голову на плечо Тодда, чуть сползая вниз.

Какое-то время они сидели молча и смотрели на огонь. Потом Дирк совсем тихо сказал:  
– Это все было очень давно. Не нужно об этом переживать.

– Угу, – так же тихо отозвался Тодд, продолжая смотреть на танец огня и маленькие искорки, разлетающиеся от дров.

– Такого больше не случится, – снова попытался успокоить Дирк.

– Врешь, – спокойно припечатал Тодд. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы считать, что они с Фарой способны уберечь холистического детектива ото всех опасностей мира. Дирк тяжело вздохнул:  
– Я надеюсь.

– Я тоже, – просто ответил Тодд и чуть сильнее сжал руку на плече друга. Конечно же, никто из них не знает, что ждет впереди. Но, пока они сидят под одним одеялом в старой заброшенной хижине посреди леса, а на улице бушует непогода, Тодд может представить на совсем короткий промежуток, что они оба в безопасности, что с Дирком ничего не случится, пока он крепко обнимает его, прижимая к себе. 

Дирк сидел неподвижно, удобно устроив голову на плече Тодда, дышал размеренно, иногда чуть вздрагивая. Его левая рука упиралась в пол, а правая лежала на колене Тодда, приятно согревая кожу. Скорее всего, было ужасно неудобно так сидеть, но он не подавал вида, оставаясь непривычно тихим.

Тодд глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сбросить внезапно навалившуюся тяжесть. Дирк, будто почувствовав возникшее беспокойство друга, мягко, успокаивающе погладил его ладонью по колену. За окном раздался очередной раскат грома, но никто из них даже не вздрогнул, они лишь теснее прижались друг к другу.


End file.
